Kris Kourtis Wiki
Born January 23rd,1983, TV and Radio Star Kris Kourtis has retired from show business January 2020. He was a TV Commentator and Radio Host. He is now a size zero model. And is looking to do commercials and other Fashion gigs. In an interview, Kris said he Would love to work with Victoria Beckham and Donatella Versace. Kris is working to open up a perfume line within a year. He has done a few commercials but Kris wants to become a fashion icon. He is very strict with his diet and only eats small portions of protein and raw veggies. All his clothes now are a size small. Kris worked very hard to become a size zero and that envloved a lot of water fasting. He did an audio commercial for the killing of dolphins in Japan, Called: Save Japan Dolphins on YouTube. He holds two degrees, in Broadcasting and Nutrition. Kris interviewed Mega Huge Celebrities from all over the world. He is from Greece and Lebanon. Kris speaks English, French, Greek, and Arabic. He owns many online radio stations. Kris has been a public speaker for so many years as an investigative journalist, From Crime to Entertainment, Kris did many seminars About those topics. He meditates 3 hours a day, to refresh the mind, and does pilates every day, he's a very spiritual person. His favorite thing to do is scuba diving. Most of Kris Kourtis Photos are found on Pinterest and Flickr. Kris's favorite designers are Versace, Fendi, and Armani. He is now under a big Modeling Agency and they are the ones that run all his commercials and runway gigs. Kris has always loved animals so much and that is why he is a big PETA supporter. Acting has been a passion for him and got many roles that he turned down because he simply had no time. Now that Kris has retired from TV and Radio he is very interested in playing a role in horror movies. He has always dreamt of being in the franchise Scream. Acting and Fashion are two things he is most Interested in. He played in musicals like Annie and Chicago, And he was flattered that they used him mostly for his voice. Kris had 4 octaves but lost them due to excessive cigarettes smoking. Kris did commercials when he was 10 for Snapple and Coca Cola. In 2003 Kris got to play an extra for 2 movies: Catwoman and Edison in Vancouver, Canada. In 2012 Kris released a song called (Together). And it became a huge success on SoundCloud and bars. Unfortunately because he was not signed, radio stations did not play his song. The most popular podcast show (Kris Kourtis Today) has now ended. Kris Kourtis Now has podcasts on all media digital platforms. You can download and listen. He also did 8 audiobooks available worldwide. Audiobooks include: 1 The Secret 2. Lose Weight Today 3. Become Psychic Today 4. The truth Weight Loss Diet 5. The Magical Key 6. Life is a game 7. Powerful Miracle Affirmations 8 Life as we know it. Trivia: Kris Kourtis Net Worth: $4 Billions. Kris Kourtis age: January 23rd, 1983. Kris Kourtis is a TV Commentator. Kris Kourtis is a Talk show Host Kris Kourtis met Josh Duhamel in Harrods. . Kris Kourtis is an author. . Kris Kourtis is a size zero model. Kris Kourtis Weight: 68 Kilos. Kris Kourtis height: 6.1 feet tall Category:Browse